


He wants more...

by shadow_Mage



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_Mage/pseuds/shadow_Mage
Summary: What happens when you play a game with the eldest twin of Sparda. What does he want? And who will win?





	He wants more...

**Author's Note:**

> So, I lost a bet and it was deemed that I write and post something smutty. Yeah so... I'm sort of sorry?  
> In essence, it is your gain. Enjoy!
> 
> Kudos and/or comments greatly appreciated.  
> * Characters belong to Capcom, unfortunately.

He shoved her against the wall roughly and drew her hands up over her head by the wrists. They panted as a thin sheen of sweat graced both of their flushed bodies. She smirked at him with eyes greener than blue and tendrils of hair stuck to her forehead as she licked her lips. He returned her gaze feeling the edges of his most recent release temper his arousal. She nipped at him playfully and he responded with a low growl. She struggled in his grip and he chuckled. He knew she was toying with him but rather than play her game he gripped her wrists tightly shifting his hold to one clawed hand and she yelped at the new pain. Now she struggled in earnest but instead of gaining purchase toward her escape, she only stoked his fire as their bodies rubbed together. He trailed his sharp claw down the length of her arm barely breaking the skin and she hissed at the sensation closing her eyes. His tongue deftly followed the trail and he purred. Instinctively she turned her head from him but in doing so she exposed her neck and in his arousal his fangs dropped. Still struggling against his grip, he pulled her up just until she could no longer touch the floor and support herself and he raked his fangs against her soft vulnerable neck. She moaned and tensed under his touch as his claw reached the sensitive skin around her breast.

Amused that she still had any desire to struggle against him, he grasped her breast roughly to remind her he was in control. She hissed again and bucked against his hips which only succeeded in creating friction to his hardened member. He chuckled darkly and whispered into her ear after he bit his way from collarbone to just under her ear. “You still think you will win? I will make you cum and you will do nothing to stop me.” He kneaded her breast almost tenderly to the bruised skin but then he released her breast and allowed his hand to grip her hip bruising her yet again. She turned her head towards him again and gasped. He ravaged her mouth, now given the opportunity, while he used his knee to make room between her legs. His tongue swept past teeth and tangled deliciously with the sweetness of her own tongue. He hummed softly tasting her mixed with the lingering saltiness of himself. His actions culminated in the need to bit her lower lip where he sucked gently on the fresh wound and elicited a multitude of needy moans that he devoured greedily.

She thought she knew what was coming and she tried to fight the pooling sensation in her pelvis. Her breath shortened as his clawed hand traced down further from her hip. He rubbed against her causing a heated friction and she moaned into his mouth. He could almost feel the words form on her lips but she bit her lower lip to pull from him fighting the words, fighting the sensations. He leaned away slightly letting his breath ghost over her skin. He watched as she fought the heady feeling her mind floated in. She was wholly under his control and bucked her hips against him. He growled softly as he spoke, “You know what’s coming, so why fight it? Cum for me.” He let his voice rumble low and commanding to remind her again his demonic side was just barely under the surface.

“No” She shook her head weakly and he chuckled again. His length rubbed against her weeping with need.

“Very well, I shall tip you over the edge that you so desperately cling to.” His free hand slipped between the folds of her skin and her eyes snapped open fixating on his swirling ice blue eyes. No longer clawed he thumbed her clit and she jerked with the electric sensation. “Sensitive are we? Well, I’ll just have to be gentle… and slow…so very…very… slow.” His movements matched his words causing her to gasp and buck against him. He could feel her edging ever closer to her release despite her efforts not to and the malicious dark grin slipped to his face again.

He liked this game, and his demon liked it even more. The rules simple. He had thirty minutes to bring her to orgasm without resorting to penetration. She thought she had him figured out. She thought that by driving him crazy with lust then sucking him off that she could easily win. She could do anything to him she wished but he was limited to only using his hands and tongue, of course, rubbing any part of his body against her was also permitted if he did not touch himself. The winner had to do whatever was asked of them. It could be a gift, a chore, anything; but what Vergil loved the most was that the sex was always incredible, needy, wanton, and rough but still… he wanted more.

Casually his eyes flicked to the clock, he was running short on time and he remembered why he wanted to win so badly. Knowing what prize, he would be asking of her tonight, he released his hold on her wrists and pressed into her allowing her to slide slowly back to her feet while rubbing against his body. He knew exactly what buttons he had to press to push her over the edge for him. The small break in focused stimulation had given her a moment to catch her breath and she no doubt thought he was giving in. Her hands fell to his shoulders and they twined into his hair giving him the subtle ‘don’t stop’ cue. 

“Patience, my seraph, I want to taste you first.” Before she could think or even protest, he had warped with her back to his bed. He pressed her legs wide for him his hands rough to her thighs as the flat of his tongue swiped at her. She cursed out loud, fisting the sheets beneath her. Vergil let a filthy wicked smile fall upon his lips; he knew it was over at that point. She was so swollen and wet for him that with a few slow swipes of his tongue and a soft suckle at her clit and he watched her come undone before him.

He had to admit he was rather proud of himself. They had played this game a few times before but he let her win every single time building her confidence. She had no clue he was learning what made her tick and he had planned for this from the very start. Tonight, he had an end goal but he allowed the game to progress as it had in the past and she made him cum twice, deliciously. The second time her talented mouth truly distracted him from his desired goal and he almost let her play with him for too long. He grinned against her soft folds before he released her legs and began to lick up her still quivering stomach. He latched onto a nipple before continuing up and she gripped his short silver locks. He bridged her positioning himself over her flushed skin and waited. She was lost to the sensations her pleasured her with. The alarm beeped softly letting them know time was up and she snapped her head from the far side of the bed back to look at him with a mixture of disbelief and disappointment.

“Did you really think you would win? I know every inch of your skin, I know your kinks, your pleasures and how to shorten or lengthen that pleasure. Your body belongs to me.” He thrust into her watching her eyes flutter into the back of her head as he filled her. She moaned and hands clawed at his back. “This is mine… all…mine.” His rhythm was rough and fast as her moans became louder filling the once quiet room with wanton noises. She wrapped her legs tightly around him to meet his thrusts and he pressed his head into the crook of her neck as he let himself get swept up in a deluge of physical sensations. She came undone moments before him. The sudden tightening around his cock pushed him over the edge with the added friction and he roared with ecstasy.

Vergil loved this game, but shamelessly he wanted more. What they had was raw and gave his demon a chance to come out and play without the need for a full transformation and the complications that often stemmed from such encounters. He waited patiently, watching the contented smile creep to her face. He kissed her again gently, deeply, passionately waiting for his mate to come back down from her high before he pulled out of her slowly causing her to cling to him from sensitivity and he grinned evilly. She curled into his chest panting softly and he wrapped an arm around her to regain his cool composure. They lay there sated for a few moments before she lifted her head to look at him quizzically. The cold twin remained still tucking his free hand under his head with his eyes closed. He felt her gaze upon him. She traced her finger across his chest and up to his lips. Playfully, he opened his eyes and nipped her offending finger to make her squeak. He turned his head to watch her again and pulled her closer.

“So? What is it?” her voice questioned thoughtfully.

“Hmm?”

“Don’t, hmm, me. You obviously have something you want.”

“Worried?” He chuckled darkly. Her expression told him she was but he laughed again and moved his free hand to stroke the arm draped over his chest causing her skin to pebble. “Ah, my seraph, you bring me such pleasure, but I… want… more!” His eyes flickered red now and she flinched from him as she drew herself up onto an elbow.

“Vergil? What is it? What do you want?”

“Don’t ask me, my love, ask my brother.” He motioned with his head to the open doorway where the red twin stood silently watching what transpired between them. He leaned against the door frame with eyes blown wide with lust and shirtless with his own swollen erection tight in his pants. He grinned mischievously uncrossing his arms and walking into the bedroom full of the charismatic swagger Dante was known for. He looked down at the pair while undoing his belt. His lustful gaze appraised her body. She blushed at his attention.

“Well first, babe, you can come over here and help relieve me of some of this tension. Then… we play a new game.”

Her blush deepened to a scarlet red, and Vergil chuckled as she trembled. He truly loved this game and all its wicked pleasures.


End file.
